inebriated choices
by AzureEnding
Summary: Feeling forms of guilt from his parents accident, Sora tries to link clues together as to who put them in this situation. No matter what he has to do to get them. (More light hearted than you'd think and rated M for lemon related content in the future)


**I hate plot bunnies, however this along with another idea of mine have been persistent so - screw it. I've been wanting to write different stuff so this is going to be...i guess more of a raunchier story with some other elements but I wanted to try it out. I don't expect this to go so well but giving it a shot.**

It was meant for hope for a quick recovery, all it did now was make him sick.

"They'll be OK, Sora just give them time" The female to his right, Kairi said gently rubbing his back in comfort

"I know it seems hard right now but, just have some hope they've been through worse" The male to his left Riku added in

He sat alone now, his two best friends tried to lift his spirits, that was now left to the window to his right. Gazing blankly out unto the city streets below. He had no idea how they ended up here. One thing he knew was he wanted answers and would do whatever it took to get them.

Because in front of him lay his parents in suspended animation - coma. It felt...all most surreal in a way like it had to be a dream.

He kept saying that and the next day he'd wake up and they'd walk into his room like nothing happened and he'd laugh so hard he would easily cry.

He hoped at least. A nurse walked in knocking him out of his reprieve. This one was different she seemed around his age but he shrugged it off, her long blonde hair hurt to look at. It also didn't help that as soon as she entered the room taking a glance at him she decided to unbutton her shirt a bit to reveal ample cleavage.

"You holdin' up alright?" She took a seat next to him – it felt uncharacteristic of a nurse to take a seat like this let alone talk so informally. He moved away just enough to feel comfortable she didn't seem to notice.

"I keep hoping, this is just some sick dream." The young brunette sank deeper into his chair. He'd gone numb to it. Realizing all too soon how much his body ached he ignored it however.

"You should be going home, soon shouldn't you? It's late" He shuddered a bit and shook his head realizing the sun wasn't even out anymore.

"What if, they wake up?" The innocence in his voice was enough to sting. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If they do, someone here will call you. I'm going to be watching over them tonight so here." She searched for a piece of paper and a pen moments later she scribbled down something and gave it to the teen.

"I know your worried, so here, it's my personal number, I know it's not much consolation but you can bother me about them and I can let you know how their doing. Anything happens and I'll call your home directly, okay?" Sora stared at the piece of paper her name read _Yang_ his eyes seemed to gloss over in thought.

"I – I guess" He stuffed the paper in his pocket

"I know this seems clearly informal but – I walked by every now and again and – well I see someone very dear to me in you right now" She smiled a bit as the teen seemed to curl up in thought he felt bad for his previous thoughts.

"I should've told them bye. I was so busy... I was too worried about school and frivolous things that I -" his face contorted in pain his brown locks covered his hair as he brought up his left hand to remove whatever tears he felt were forming.

"What's your name?" The blonde asked

"Sora, my name is Sora" She smiled at this, her amethyst eyes began to shine with an idea.

"My name is Yang Xiao Long it was on the paper but, nice to meet you." He returned this with a ghost of a smile that seemed almost foreign on his face.

"You'll let me know if anything happens, right?" He asked again clearly concerned

"Of course, but just in case why not meet me somewhere tomorrow, say the Ramen stand near the mall? I can give you more information on the accident" He perked up what exactly did she know?

"I see, Why – can't you tell me now?" She gave a grim look that suggested someone or something was keeping her from doing so.

"It's best we meet somewhere else." She repeated more forced in positivity

"I-I see well, then I'll…be going then" He bowed slowly and briskly walking toward the door, his parents had such – lifeless faces when asleep it scared him more than anything else.

* * *

He started off on his way toward his brother's home he grew restless and more and more concerned.

"Relax, Sora worrying about it isn't going to make them get better quicker" Cloud called from the kitchen. The TV was left on in the living room but Sora wasn't looking at it. He was staring at his phone a face of gloom was etched into his features.

"Oh, leave him alone Cloud, he can't help it he feels bad." His girlfriend – or rather fiancé came into the kitchen with a pot of food.

"It's not like he was the reason they ended up like that, and we all know that" He helped her move the food over onto the stove.

Sora's phone finally lit up. He was going to be staying here with his brother and his soon to be sister until further notice. His brothers home was larger than the one he lived in with his parents he almost felt like he was intruding. It was two story house he was currently in the den. The home had enough rooms to fill at least another four people on the upper floor alone, his brother was well off.

He looked at the text eyes lighting up a bit with relief

" _Your parents' vitals are fine they aren't waking up but they aren't getting worse either."_ He smiled a bit at this his phone vibrated again

" _Also, don't feel creeped out but my baby sister kept pestering me about who I'm talking to so – she wants to come along tomorrow, hopefully that's okay?"_

He opened his keypad and typed in a response

" **No, I don't mind at all, the more the merrier anyway. Anything to keep my mind off my lack of doing anything. I haven't started school just yet so I have a bit too much free time"** He placed his phone down as his soon to be sister in law, Tifa brought him a plate of pasta.

Before she could walk away it vibrated constantly for a good minute making its way toward the edge of the coffee table and toward the floor he sighed.

"Popular, aren't we?" She asked with a knowing smile

"It's not like that, a nurse I met gave me her number -" Cloud's whistle made him tense up

"NOT LIKE THAT!" He shouted

"She gave me her number so I'd know the condition of mom and dad, Cloud!"

His brother scoffed and began eating. Sora picked up his phone to see a bombardment of texts and a media message scrolling through he looked at all of them.

" _My sister is having me introduce you to her in this format, a little-known secret is she's beyond shy and is afraid of meeting new people. She wants me to tell you about her so it might be a bit easier for her."_ Sora chuckled a bit at this.

" _Her name is Ruby, she's into gaming and she's an anime nut. I catch her all the time crying over something that happened in a show she likes or raging over something in some game she's playing. She's pretty clumsy and lazy."_

The next one was the media message of what he could gather to be Yang's sister in a tank top with a controller glaring at a monitor.

His question as he scrolled down

Why in the name of sea salt was she not wearing pants.

" _She's just beyond normal. The only person she hangs out with is this nerd Jaune. I hope despite this you can willingly stomach being around her. She's gotten clingy with one of my best friends and it kind of creeps her out._ " Sora stared at Yang's sister for a bit. She seemed like – he didn't know she looked – different would be the best word than what he expected.

Raven hair cut short still framing her face with some red tint. Silver eyes from what he could tell and she was extremely pale, he'd play games too but to the extent of getting as pale as her, seemed almost criminal.

He adamantly refused to scroll down though simply because it wasn't something he felt comfortable doing. They may be okay showing off skin but he was raised to respect women.

"Whatcha lookin- Oh who's that she's cute" Tifa grabbed his phone and Sora jumped up reaching for his phone. Tifa easily maneuvered away swaying her hips playfully as he mirrored her footsteps all the way to her brother's seat.

"What do you think, Cloud?" He stared intently and Sora kept taking lunges trying to grasp his phone. Cloud easily moved out of the way looking intently. When finished tossed his phone to his younger brother, swallowing his food and looked over to the duo.

"I'd say go for it." His younger brother dismissed the notion.

"I mean as friend's doofus, not telling you to go _fuck_ her." The younger of the two stuck an index finger in his ears to make sure he heard that right.

"You could use some friends around here, we aren't in the same district you grew up in. You won't be able to see Riku and Kairi whenever you know.

"Besides, you and Kairi decided to be friends after she found out you were moving anyway, right? Nothing wrong with having fun." Cloud mused as he stood up,

"Why do I feel like that has a double meaning?" The elder shrugged

"Probably because you're the pervert here" Sora glared at his brothers' retort

"Sora, you need to relax get your mind off this stuff, your young so go enjoy it." Tifa cooed ruffling her soon to be brother's hair he received a few texts about where to meet up at after an hour of searching for the right location laid down for bed.

" _Try and relax, huh?"_

* * *

Sora woke up that morning brushed his teeth relieved his bladder and made way to his closet, putting on a simple black and red jacket and some semi form fitting pants. He walked back into his bathroom surveyed his hair.

"Eh, good enough" His hair pretty much stayed the same unless he physically moved it. His hair was reminiscent of his brothers untamed spiked went everywhere, his however seemed to want to frame his face. He walked out of his room forgoing the notion of making his bed and walked out into the brisk October air. He noticed Tifa waving before he went down the street he waved back.

" _The destination will be on your left"_ His GPS spoke it wasn't too far only about a mile. He mused by the time he got there they'd at least be nearing the area he mused.

Yang sent another text to Sora before sitting down to place an order. Her sister kept her eyes glued behind them looking at the passerby's and the designs of the shop. Her eyes lit up when the door opened showing a teenager around her age with wild brown spiky locks and bright blue eyes that seemed to light up at any and everything. Ruby quickly started to pat and smack her sisters back.

"What? What?" She turned to face her sister and then to see what she was looking at.

"Yang, he's so... _hot_ " Yang pinched her nose

"Then go say something to him" Ruby scoffed

"No, no way am I doing that you have to be joking" Yang gave a smirk

"Why? Scared?" She questioned her smile growing

"Way outta my league, I'll just wait on Weiss or Jaune to realize I'm the best either of them will get and settle" Yang looked at her sister incredulously

"If you won't I will" Ruby quivered

"Oh, c'mon Yang please, no" It was too late to do anything about it she was already up and about walking toward the brunette

"Hey, glad you made it, do me a favor will ya? Play along" She winked

She pointed back to her sister and Sora looked over and she quickly turned around cowering trying to make herself as small as possible

"She's already cowering she, she thinks your super-hot" Sora gave her the most skeptical look he could.

"I'm not asking you to date her or anything, she's got a thing for one of my best girlfriends. It's – she gets a bit annoying for her – Weiss isn't much of a gamer so you know" Sora smiled a bit

"Yeah, my brother and I grew up playing games and the like. Isn't that something I shouldn't – know that she's into -" He was hushed

"She's into both nothing I can do about it, she just hasn't had a good dick-" Sora perked up

"Whoa, whoa OK I don't think I need to know where _that's_ going" She smiled

"Hey, it's OK to be inexperienced, most she's done is like kiss someone anymore wouldn't know, I've already ordered, you want anything? It's on me." Sora waved her off

"You invited me, the least I can do is pay, your giving me information anyway" Yang laughed as she lead him to the stools her and her sister sat at. Instead of sitting to the right of Yang he instead decided to sit next to Ruby and began roaming through the menu before looking up. His eyes traveled to the girl next to him and their eyes met she was blushing hard and it was clear she was having trouble keeping eye contact.

"Hi there." He smiled and she couldn't keep her eyes on him anymore

"Hi..." It came out as a whisper.

"My name is Sora, what's yours?"

"R-Ruby" He leaned a bit closer

"Aha, that's a cute name. Nice to meet you, Ruby" He held out his hand and she looked at him as if he grew two heads

"Are – are you being nice to me because of my sister, how much did she pay you? Did she pay you to try and woo me?" He gave a perplexed look

"If your sister did that, I wouldn't take the money, and she asked no such thing of me either, has something like that happened before?!" He looked to the older blonde

"Not to my knowledge have _I_ done that" Sora looked back to the ravenette

"Well, I'm not that kind of guy" Sora nodded with finality

"Only gay or taken guys say things like that" Ruby added absent mindedly it came out softly, causing him to double take

"Well, I'm not into men as much as my ex probably wishes I was" Ruby turned to face him fully as he said this.

He was too busy getting his order taken to notice her staring. His eyes lit up while talking to the waiter she smiled a bit and looked back to her sister.

"Nice catch sis, are you going to bring him back to our place?" Yang flicked her sisters' forehead

"I have some information for him I couldn't give away at that office and no, if anything _you_ can offer to have him come back, not interested in sixteen-year-old's" She shot her nose into the air.

"So, he's a year older than me?" Ruby questioned

"Yup, not into minor's he's all yours" Ruby made a noise that could only be described as a squeak.

"Wait, you knew he'd be coming, why didn't you – oh that was the guy you were talking about last night" Yang nodded

"I thought he was older," Ruby looked to her left as the food showed up

"Well, I didn't think you'd find him _hot_ but I figured you having more friends might help you not be so – well _you."_ She paused looking over to the brunette for a moment

"Weiss is also talking to someone and doesn't need you being all flirty, the fact you two kissed at all has made things awkward for her. You hanging out with Sora over there might help her feel less – weird" Ruby pouted a bit at that.

She couldn't help growing attached, she didn't think it was an accident but – Yang insisted on drinking for new years and Weiss happened to get tipsy enough to let the kiss happen. She stirred her food around for a moment as Sora's phone went off.

"Hello?" He said aloud in between slurps of food.

"Yeah, I made it fine Cloud, yeah I'm actually eating food. How long?" He sighed through his nose

"What do you mean you – do you really think I'm going to actively try and – ew. Ew. OK no I'll stay out jeez." Sora hung up his phone taking a sip of his drink and finishing his food

"What's up?" Yang asked curious as a cat

"Ovulation day my brother's trying to knock up his soon to be wife" Sora felt his face heat up a bit he looked over to see Yang whistle and Ruby mouth agape

"He called just to tell you that?" Sora shrugged

"He told me so I'm not in the _blast_ zone said it's best I go about my _teenage_ ways and he'll call when they clean up" Ruby perked up at this

"So, Why not come over then? We can hang out right Yang?" Her eyes lit up

"Uh...I guess that's okay, Weiss was going to come over but, sure why not" Yang mused Ruby grew excited. The bill showed up soon after and Sora threw down a few bills plus tip and they stood up, Yang walked over to the brunette. Looking at the actual price of their food she had the most flabbergasted look plastered on her features.

They went outside and Yang showed them to her beat up car he paid no mind and hopped in the back. Moving all the empty bags and manga over he sat in the middle as they got situated.

* * *

"So, as I said, about your parents" She put on some sun glasses

"They were in a hit and run accident drunk driver" Yang pulled out of the parking lot he was taken aback by this, he didn't exactly know what happened his brother withheld that information but that didn't seem to be all.

"We got a call from the station that same day they came in saying they had someone who might be behind the wheel that night. A few hours later we got another call saying that, that person was bailed out and everything was dropped" Sora's eyes met the floor of the car in thought

"So, you think someone was behind this?" Ruby looked at her tense older sister

"That seems to be the case" Yang stopped at a light looking at her rear-view mirror he wasn't looking up his hair was covering whatever facial features he may have.

"I know you might be angry but-" He shot up his eyes flaring with emotion

"Just knowing that a guy like that gets to walk free after potentially - "He paused and swallowed hard

"After possibly taking my parents lives, how is that fair!" Yang pulled into a parking lot full of apartments and parked

"It's not, but you can't do everything, just relax. I'll do some looking around see if I can find anything else out for you" Yang stepped out of her car

"And what do you want in return?" She shrugged.

"I wonder, what do I want?" Sora and Ruby stepped out of the vehicle

"What is it, money?" Yang turned around waving a dismissive hand in the air

"Nothing of the sort, I didn't actually think of something I wanted I was just doing this because everything about your parents ending up at the hospital seemed fishy" Sora gave a worried look but Yang played it off.

"All the serious stuff is taxing we'll talk about it later" Sora reluctantly let it go. He still wanted to know more, he silently followed his two charges into an apartment labeled _302_ he heard barking and a small black and white dog rounded a corner and ran face first into Ruby's ankles.

"Zwei!" She cooed as she picked up the small puppy. Licking her face in a frenzy she giggled showing off the puppy to the brunette.

"Zwei, say hi this is Sora" The puppy whined for a second before gently licking his cheek. Wiggling out of his masters' hold ran off.

"Well, that's better than how he treat's Weiss." Yang chuckled Ruby walked off to her room and Yang walked toward what he could assume the living room. Looking around the dishes that he could see were dirty lacking any real tidiness not that he could say much about that, he wasn't much better.

The living room had a simple couch and a lounge chair and a decently sized TV comparing it to Cloud's it was dwarfed. Ruby came back out ushering the brunette in. Seemed she tried to clean as much as she could before he came walking in. Her clothes lay about on her dresser and chair. On her bed, however.

"Oh! You – this is embarrassing the only guy who comes over is Jaune and he doesn't really pay attention to my things" He gave a skeptical look

"What...is it?" She grew red

"It's – you know some people need to relieve stress alright, it's perfectly normal to have a toy" Sora looked to the _toy_ and back to the girl in question sitting down absentmindedly he felt the bed vibrate a second later. Looking down he realized her toy was vibrating.

"So, wait this vibrates? Is this some toy you use to play with Zwei?" She had just turned on her TV before she froze and gave the most shocked look he thought he'd seen anyone ever give.

" _What,_ dude no!" Her blush wouldn't leave her

"It, I use it on _myself_!" She shouted as her computer came to life roaring with power. She stood up and grabbed the object.

"How?" It was a genuine question but Ruby didn't take it like that.

"Like I would explain that or show you that, pervert!" She said with a huff Sora stood up and opened her door she looked on with confusion

"Hey, Yang the hell do you use a _toy_ for?" His question was met with laughter

"Wait, do you seriously not know?" Her question was met with silence

He heard footsteps shuffling toward him. She walked into the room.

"Sora, do you even know what masturbation is?" He opened his mouth and then closed it, Ruby's remained open.

"Jeez how pent up are you?" She asked incredulously he pouted a bit

"I don't really know a lot when it comes to that stuff, I never really had an open relationship with my parents and my brother after meeting his girlfriend kinda...well never really stayed as close as I hoped until recently." He blushed a bit scratching his cheek flustered.

Yang couldn't control her laughter she walked back to the living room

"R-Ruby that's all you,"

"And where do you think you're going you, you're the nurse here!" Ruby defended

"Your toy, your problem" Yang called from the hall connecting to the living room

They sat back down in silence on her bed instead of Ruby taking her casual seat

"Sorry, I didn't mean to like – make things awkward, forget I said anything" Ruby heard her sister yell _coming_ as a knock at the door was heard she formed a plan quickly and swallowed hard.

"Alright I'll forgive you if you just follow my lead for the next 5 minutes" Ruby demanded the brunette nodded fiercely without much warning her lips met his. He made a move to gasp and she slid her tongue into his mouth deepening the kiss and leaning him down onto the bed. Sora was rather taken aback he wasn't used to such a stimulating situation he felt his body react in a way he wasn't expecting his pants grew tight. A blush adorning his features.

" _They can get this big?_ "She smirked a bit grinding herself into him as the door opened. She sat up looking back as seductively as she could, Weiss eyeing her as Sora let out a groan. Weiss gave a simple shrug before walking away with her sister. Ruby hopped off the brunette with a huff.

She thought that was enough to work. She looked over to her new friend blushing like mad laying on her bed. His breathing was labored and he was defenseless. His erection was obvious and she did feel a bit bad. Unzipping his member free she gave a few lose strokes gauging his sensitivity.

"H- Hey! What are you doing?!" He was beginning to panic

"Chill just relax I know what i'm doing" She responded seductively she didn't realize she was this turned on from just kissing

He didn't blow his load in a few seconds like all the stuff she used to watch or how Jaune would when they'd use each other for sexual gratification drawn from similar attraction to Weiss.

She continued her stroking, marveling at the length she was presented with for a good ten minutes before he blew his top. Ruby was so engrossed in her activity that she wasn't prepared for the sudden release.

"I-I'm sorry" He stuttered out his body laid relaxed however he wasn't wilting any at all.

"jeez this stuff is sticky _"_ She smirked sitting up

"So, Sora, how about a deal?" The dazed teen lazily opened an eye

"I'll get my sister to stop being lazy about investigating as long as you do me one favor" He slowly sat up confusion evident in his eyes

She laid her lips against his a few times before pulling back

"If I pester her about your case she'll be more willing to give in. My issue is – Weiss, she's been flaunting that _sexy_ ass of hers all over the place and phone sex with Jaune has died out." He paled a bit

"Let's be friends with benefits in exchange for your information" He cocked a brow

"Isn't that like...dating?" He asked quizzically

"Well," She looked up to the ceiling in thought

"Yeah that sounds a lot easier, but I'm complicated" He recoiled a bit at this he didn't consider this to be – in any normal situation a great idea. If it wasn't for his parents laying in a hospital bed, and the person behind it walking free? He'd probably have to get to know this girl first. He sighed

"Alright, I'll do it. For my parents, I'll do whatever I must, to make sure the person responsible pays." A grimace laced his features

Ruby felt a bit guilty about this. To use a guy's own family for her own self-gratification wasn't something morally right for her. She found him attractive and he clearly wasn't a jerk like most guys she's met. Truth be told she hasn't done anything outside of what she's done with Weiss and this was a means to explore with someone who was as inexperienced as her.

It just so happened to be a plus that the guy was extremely hot.

After playing a few games and Ruby insisting on another make-out session every time Weiss was around he finally felt flustered enough to head on home.

* * *

"Yang, can I talk to you?" Ruby called out Yang put the tv on mute and gave her full attention to her little sister.

"If it's about you, making out with our guest, I already know, don't use that guy to try and make Weiss jealous, that devious plan won't work. If this is actually about Sora, then the reason I didn't speak any further is because –"She paused putting her hand under chin for a moment in thought

"I want him to come to see us as friends" Ruby realized soon after why

"This has to do with –"Yang cut her off with a nod

"Yeah, it has to do with Uncle he's one of the ten people arrested that night."


End file.
